


the secrets we kept

by theoriginalzinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Bisexual Male Character, Bromance Never Dies, Confessions, Divorce, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalzinc/pseuds/theoriginalzinc
Summary: “Midori-chan and I are splitting up,” he announces after taking a few moments to collect himself. “We’re getting a divorce.”Oikawa returns to Miyagi after the end of his marriage. His friends are there to catch him as he falls, and an evening at Iwaizumi's place reveals secrets both of them had intended to keep forever.





	the secrets we kept

“Oh shit, look who it is,” says Hanamaki, nearly spitting out his beer. Matsukawa and Iwaizumi turned to see Oikawa Tooru approaching their table. It’s silence save for the ambient noise of the other patrons until Oikawa reaches the edge of their table. He doesn’t take a seat right away. “What are you doing in Miyagi?” Hanamaki asks, motioning for Oikawa to sit. 

“Visiting,” Oikawa answers plainly, sitting down. A server walks over then, asking for his order. He gives it to her, ignoring the studying looks that his friends are giving him.

“And just how did you know we’d be here?” inquires Matsukawa, taking a sip of his beer.

“Makki posted on Instagram,” Oikawa explains.

“Ah, stalking me, are you?” Hanamaki jokes. Oikawa smiles—a tired smile, but a genuine smile nonetheless. 

“As if anyone would ever stalk you,” Oikawa quips back.

The bar in question is Hanamaki’s uncle’s bar. He’d been working here since college, starting as a server and then moving on to bartending until he eventually left to work at a restaurant doing their books. It’s a small place, but it was where the four of them had gathered since turning of age in their breaks from school. Their meetings at the bar had grown farther and farther between over the years, until they stopped altogether for nearly 2 years. When Matsukawa moved back to town after the new year, the three of them left in Miyagi started getting together every month or so.

“Did Midori come with you?” Iwaizumi asks, straight to the point.

“That’s Midori-_san_ to you, Iwa,” Matsukawa jeers quietly, elbowing Iwaizumi in the side.

“Ah, no, she didn’t,” Oikawa says with a swallow. His drink arrives seconds later, and he takes a sip immediately.

“Oh, is that why you’re ‘visiting’?” asks Hanamaki.

Oikawa sets his drink on the table. “Midori-chan and I are splitting up,” he announces after taking a few moments to collect himself. “We’re getting a divorce.”

“Fuck,” Matsukawa says over Hanamaki’s low whistle. Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, just stares at Oikawa. “I’m so sorry, man. That… that really sucks. I’m really sorry to hear that.” He puts a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder.

Oikawa sighs. “Thank you.”

“Are you doing okay?” It’s Iwaizumi who asks, and his voice draws Oikawa’s gaze immediately.

“Of course, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa assures, though the words sound empty. “I’m just taking some time to be with family. It’s been too long.”

“It really has,” Iwaizumi agrees.

“Hey, listen,” Hanamaki starts, waiting for Oikawa to look at him. “I just want you to know that you’re always welcome here, okay? We all really missed you while you’ve been in Tokyo. So any time you’re in Miyagi, you let us know, okay?” It’s the most sincere Oikawa’s ever seen him.

“Thanks, Makki-chan,” Oikawa says, the corners of his mouth turning up just the tiniest amount.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just letting the atmosphere of the bar and Oikawa’s confession wash over them.

“Are you still working for that company?” Hanamaki asks out of the blue. Oikawa is visibly shocked by the question.

“I’m taking time off,” he answers. He—at least the last time anyone’d heard—had been working for a Tokyo-based athleticwear designer heading their PR department. The way Oikawa answers removes any potential for follow ups.

Hanamaki leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling for a couple seconds before snapping back upright. “This is too depressing. We need shots.” Matsukawa coughs out a chuckle, barely managing to keep from spitting out his drink.

“You’re absolutely right, my friend,” he agrees, wiping his mouth.

Hanamaki looks over at Oikawa. “So what are we shooting?”

“Tequila,” Oikawa and Iwaizumi say in unison. Hanamaki raises an eyebrow at Iwaizumi.

“I thought you were a straight whiskey guy, Iwa.”

He shrugs.

“It was our tradition in college,” Iwaizumi explains plainly. “After exams or tough games, we’d always go out and get tequila shots. I don’t really know how it started, to be honest.”

Oikawa chuckles. It’s a genuine laugh, the first real emotion he’d shown since turning up at the bar. “I don’t either,” he says. “But eventually it just started happening every time we went out.”

“Well, then, it’s settled!” Hanamaki raises his hand. “Rei-chan! Four shots of tequila, stat!”

The server rolls her eyes at him, but brings them over a minute later. “You’d better not get wasted here,” she says as she passes them out. “I don’t want to deal with that.”

Hanamaki looks wounded. “Don’t be boring, Rei-chan!” He mimes a cross over his heart. “But I give you my word that we won’t get wasted, not here anyway.” She laughs, shaking her head at him as she walks away. His gaze lingers on her until Matsukawa snaps him out of it, raising his glass.

“Anyway,” Matsukawa says. “To bromance,” he cheers, “which never dies.” The rest of them raise their glasses, clinking them together before throwing them back.

+

Hanamaki keeps his promise. When they leave the bar, they aren’t exactly _wasted_, but they’re all far from tipsy. When they step outside, Hanamaki grabs Oikawa by the shoulders, looking him intensely in the eyes.

“Don’t be such a stranger, Oikawa,” he says, words slurred. Oikawa doesn’t say anything back, but nods. This seems to be enough for Hanamaki, who lets him go, although Matsukawa pulling on the back of his collar might have something to do with it. Matsukawa replaces Hanamaki’s grip with a firm hand on Oikawa’s right shoulder.

“Seriously, man, we’re all here for you. No matter what, okay?” he says. “Even if you have to go full Kill Bill, we’ll be right there with you.”

“Mattsun, that doesn’t make any sense,” Iwaizumi points out.

“Whatever! Point is, we’re here for you,” Matsukawa says, throwing his hands up. “Okay, it’s time to go home. Let’s do this again sometime soon.”

“Bye, Mattsun, Makki,” Oikawa says, waving at them. 

“Let’s go,” Iwaizumi says, turning away.

“Oh, is Iwa-chan going to walk me home?” Oikawa sings, falling into step beside him.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi admits. “Is that a problem?”

“No, no,” Oikawa says. He looks like he’s going to say something else, but doesn’t. The twenty minutes between the bar and Oikawa’s house pass in silence. It’s a nice evening. It’s the middle of September, and it’s clear and cool out. When they get to Oikawa’s gate, they stop, standing across from one another.

“Listen, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi starts, then stops. Oikawa cocks his head to the side.

“What is it, Iwa-chan?”

“I just. I know you’re going through something really difficult. Just… You can get through it. I know you can. You’re strong, Tooru,” Hajime says, looking Oikawa in the eye. Oikawa smiles weakly.

“Thank you,” Tooru says, “Hajime.”

+

The group gets back together the following week, meeting up at Hanamaki’s uncle’s bar again. Rei shakes her head reproachfully when she sees Hanamaki walk in. She chastises him for spending so much time at the bar when he doesn’t even work here anymore. He argues that it’s convenient to where he lives and he gets a discount on drinks. 

The four of them sit in the same spot they had last time, a low table surrounded by upholstered chairs. Oikawa looks more or less the same as he did that first night, although the shadows under his eyes are definitely darker. Rei takes their orders—beer for Matsukawa and Iwaizumi, a Tom Collins for Hanamaki, and a Negroni for Oikawa. After she leaves, Matsukawa updates them on his job. He’s working in administration at Sendai University, and according to him, there was some major drama going in the history department. 

Oikawa’s quiet. When Rei returns with their drinks, he takes a long sip. It’s been three weeks since he’s been in Miyagi. In some ways, it feels like a lifetime. In others, it’s only been a few hours.

“So, what happened? If you don’t mind me asking,” Matsukawa asks, sipping his beer. Iwaizumi sends him a disapproving look. He just shrugs.

“She had an affair,” Oikawa answers frankly. Hanamaki hisses. Iwaizumi’s attention snaps back to Oikawa. Oikawa leans back in his chair, holding his glass, looking off into the corner of the room as he tells the story. “I had a business trip overseas last month. I was supposed to be gone for a week, but things wrapped up early—I’m just that good,” he remarks with a smirk that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Anyway, I decided I was going to surprise her by coming home early. I’d been so busy with work recently that I wanted to do something nice for her. When I got home, though, she was there with another guy. Turns out they’d been seeing each other since March.” He finishes the story with a sigh and finishes his cocktail.

“That’s fucked up,” Hanamaki comments. “That’s _so _fucked up!” Rei shoots him a glare when he raises his voice. He scowls. “I’ll never understand cheaters.”

Oikawa shrugs. “Yes, well, it’s going to be an easy split. I’ve got a great lawyer, we have no kids, no pets, and she already said she doesn’t want the condo. It shouldn’t take too long to get everything settled.”

“What about money? You don’t think she’s going to try to get a settlement?” Matsukawa asks.

“Nope,” Oikawa says. “Firstly, she’s the one at fault, so she’s not entitled to spousal support.” He traces the rim of his empty glass as he continues. “Second of all, we had a prenup. My dad suggested it. I wasn’t going to go through with it at first, but I should be thankful he convinced me. She actually said that’s why she didn’t say anything sooner. She knew she wouldn’t get any money from me if we divorced. Not that it matters anyway, her new boyfriend makes more money than me. He’s a higher up at a film studio.” His voice goes a little flat as he finishes talking.

“Damn,” Matsukawa says. “She’s still with that guy?”

“Yup.”

“ Damn,” Matsukawa repeats.

Oikawa takes another long sip, then sets his glass on the table and looks up at the ceiling. Iwaizumi frowns.

“It’s not your fault, you know,” he says. Oikawa glances over at him.

“I know that, Iwa-chan,” he says, expressionless. Iwaizumi is unconvinced. Oikawa glowers at him. “Do you think you can still read my mind, Iwa-chan?” he bites.

Iwaizumi keeps himself level. He knows what Oikawa’s doing. He doesn’t want to be pitied. In fact, he’d probably like to be punished. It’s in his nature to take responsibility for things like this, even when it he’s the victim. “I know you, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Yes, well, even when you do nothing wrong, you can still lose,” Oikawa hisses. “Sometimes you’re just not good enough. I know that all too well.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are silent, stunned. Iwaizumi exhales sharply. It’s a tricky situation. Oikawa’s a complicated person. Still, Iwaizumi knows what to do.

“You’re right,” he says. “But we keep on going anyway. We don’t lose in everything. You still have so much, Oikawa.”

Oikawa’s lost his fight. He just looks sad now, defeated.

“At the very least, you have all of us,” Iwaizumi says.

“That’s right,” Hanamaki adds. “Can’t say we’re good for much, but you’ve got us anyway!”

“I was serious about that Kill Bill thing,” Matsukawa says. “Just say the word. I’d kill a man for you.”

“Mattsun, oh my god,” Hanamaki spits.

“What? You wouldn’t do the same for me? What are friends even for?”

Oikawa laughs, just a little, but it’s reassuring enough for the rest of them. The air is lighter, and as Matsukawa tries his best to defend his point of view, the laughter just grows stronger. In the end, they all leave happily tipsy and reassured that yes, if any of them were ruthlessly killed by an assassin, they could put together a pretty good revenge squad, although Matsukawa refuses to accept that maybe he has the plot of Kill Bill confused.

+

Between their evenings at the bar with everyone, Iwaizumi and Oikawa see a lot of each other. It had started one evening when Iwaizumi had texted Oikawa about a _Twilight Zone _marathon on TV, and the pair had spent the whole day on the couch at Iwaizumi’s apartment. They easily fell into their old habits and their banter hadn’t suffered at all during their time apart. This is one such evening, the two of them sprawled under Iwaizumi’s kotatsu. It’s the end of November now.

Oikawa’s divorce was finalized at the beginning of the month. As predicted, Midori hadn’t put up much of a fight, and the process was relatively smooth. Oikawa listed his condo as soon as he could, moving all of his things into storage in Sendai. He was still living at his parents’ house, working remotely, although he had made several trips into Tokyo over the last several months to get everything settled with the divorce and to attend meetings at the office. 

It’s 1am. They’ve just finished watching a terrible sci-fi movie, the kind that Oikawa loves. He’s stuffed himself almost completely under the kotatsu, curled up on his side facing Iwaizumi. It’s a pleasant kind of quiet in the room.

“Are you thirsty?” Iwaizumi murmurs. “I’m going to get some water.”

“Yes,” Oikawa answers. “I forgot how salty shrimp chips are.” Iwaizumi laughs as he stands up, knees popping a little. He groans.

“I’m getting old,” he remarks, padding his way into the kitchen holding their empty glasses and the empty bag of shrimp chips.

“You’re not old, Iwa-chan. If you’re old, that means I’m old, so don’t say that you’re old,” Oikawa says, slightly distressed.

Iwaizumi returns with glasses filled and hands one to Oikawa, who begrudgingly straightens up in order to take a long drink. Iwaizumi slides back under the kotatsu beside Oikawa, smiling. “Hmm I think I’ll have to start calling you Ancientkawa soon.”

Oikawa jolts, nearly choking on his water, and swats at Iwaizumi. “Mean!” Iwaizumi laughs, a deep belly laugh.

“Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

Oikawa glares at him out of the corner of his eye and chugs the last of his water.

“That was fast,” Iwaizumi says. “Do you want a refill?”

Oikawa yawns. “Yeah, but you just sat down. I can get it myself.”

“I don’t mind,” Iwaizumi says, already standing up. He grabs Oikawa’s glass from his hands and returns to the kitchen to fill it. When he returns, he hands it back to Oikawa, who stares at it wordlessly while Iwaizumi sits down again.

“You’re so nice, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says softly. “You’d make such a good husband. Why haven’t you been married yet?”

Iwaizumi stiffens at the question. Oikawa looks at him, confused by the sudden awkwardness. Iwaizumi takes a sip of water, gulping it down roughly. “Well,” he says after a deep breath, “I’m gay, so.”

Oikawa is shocked. Before he can say anything, Iwaizumi continues. 

“That’s… wow, that’s actually the first time I’ve ever actually told anyone.” He’s looking down at his distorted reflection in the water glass. “That’s crazy, right? I’m 31 years old and I’ve never told anyone. Not anyone who matters, anyway.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi exhales. “I’ve always been the dependable one, no matter what. I guess I didn’t want to let anyone down. And… there just seemed to be no point. Why make things unnecessarily complicated if you don’t have to, right? It just doesn’t seem worth the risk, you know?”

“I get that,” Oikawa agrees. “But you don’t have to worry about me, Iwa-chan. I’ll never judge you, at least, not for that. After all, it would be pretty hypocritical of me.”

Iwaizumi gives him a sideways look. “What does that mean?”

Oikawa takes a deep breath. “I, well… I’m actually bisexual.” Iwaizumi freezes. “That’s right, the Oikawa-san you’ve known and loved your whole life has been interested in men this whole time. I’ve never actually had a boyfriend, but my first crush was on a boy, so there is that.”

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi asks, incredulous.

“Yup,” Oikawa says. “I never told anyone, either, except my parents. But I didn’t exactly plan on telling them. They sort of stumbled into it.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything, too shocked by the confession.

“I thought the same way you did,” Oikawa continues. “I considered myself lucky that I was attracted to women as well. No one would ever have to know, so long as I played my cards right. But then, one day in college my parents dropped in on my apartment during a trip and walked in on me kissing a classmate. A guy classmate,” he clarifies. “I thought the world was going to end. Seriously. But it was fine. I mean, me and that guy didn’t work out, obviously, but my parents… they were fine with it. They said they only wanted me to be happy.

“It was nice. I felt normal. But as time went on, the fear came back. I won’t lie, I was sort of relieved when I met Midori. I thought, ‘Hey, now everyone will think I’m normal! What a lucky break!’” He rests his cheek on his palm. “That’s kind of fucked up, isn’t it?”

“Wow,” Iwaizumi says. He’s truly dumbfounded. “I really had no idea.”

Oikawa chuckles drily. “Yes, well, that’s the truth.”

Iwaizumi starts to laugh. “It’s so ridiculous,” he says between chuckles. “We were both keeping this big, dumb secret from each other, and it turns out to be the same fucking secret!” His laughter stops after a minute or so, and he’s left with a smile on his face. Oikawa’s smiling, too. He scoots over, leaning against Iwaizumi’s side.

“I know,” Oikawa says. “I guess even people who have been friends as long as we have still have secrets. But I’m still surprised I never guessed it! All these years without a girlfriend and it never even crossed my mind.”

Iwaizumi laughs. “I think everyone assumes I work too much to have a love life. Which isn’t exactly wrong, but it’s not the whole story. But it’s fine. I’m okay with this.”

Oikawa frowns. “You shouldn’t be.” Iwaizumi sends Oikawa a confused expression. “You deserve happiness, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi opens his mouth to protest, but Oikawa cuts him off. “Don’t feed me any of that, ‘but I _am_ happy’ bullshit. I know you want more than that.”

Iwaizumi clicks his teeth. “I know.” Then, quieter this time, “I know.”

“If I was in love, I’d want to be with them, no matter what,” Oikawa says. “Whether it was a man or a woman. After what happened with Midori, I… I just want to be with someone who really loves me. And who I really love.” He looks up at Iwaizumi, who’s staring down at him.

“I think… if I was in love, I’d be the same way,” Iwaizumi agrees. Oikawa hums.

They sit in contented silence for a while, Oikawa resting against Iwaizumi, both of them under the warmth of the kotatsu. Oikawa’s so comfortable here, so warm and so understood. Iwaizumi feels it, too.

“Can I tell you something, Tooru?” Iwaizumi asks eventually. His voice is so soft as he says it. Oikawa smiles and turns toward him.

“Of course, Hajime,” he says back.

Hajime breathes in deeply, steeling himself, but when he breathes out, he’s relaxed. He searches Tooru’s eyes before he speaks. “This doesn’t have to mean anything, if you don’t want it to. I just want you to know.” He swallows, then says,

“I love you, Tooru.”

Tooru inhales, then breaks out into a soft smile. “I love you, too, Hajime.”

Hajime gasps, frozen. It’s a cute expression, Tooru thinks, one he rarely gets to witness. He looks completely shocked, completely in disbelief.

“I… really?” 

Tooru nods, smiling. “Yes, Hajime. I mean it. In the same way you do.”

Hajime covers his face with both hands. Tooru reaches over, touching his chin. “What’s wrong, Hajime?”

Hajime sniffles, and then uncovers his face. His cheeks are red, his eyes watering. “Nothing,” he says. “I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

Tooru chuckles. “Yeah, I understand.” Tooru looks into Hajime’s eyes, the hand on his chin moving to Hajime’s cheek. The look in Hajime’s eyes is so tender, unguarded in a way Tooru’s never seen before. He smiles reassuringly, Hajime sending him a watery smile back. “Hajime,” he says, getting even closer, “can I kiss you?”

Hajime laughs once, wiping his eyes. “Yes. Of course you can.”

Tooru leans in, pressing his lips against Hajime’s. It only lasts a second before he pulls back. Hajime covers his face again, leaning back.

“God, I feel fifteen again,” Hajime breathes.

“Don’t tell me that was your first kiss, Hajime,” Tooru teases.

“As if,” Hajime bites back, dropping his hands. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that. To tell you that.”

“Oh?” Tooru smirks. “Remember when I said my first crush was on a boy?”

“Yeah.”

Tooru pokes Hajime in the forehead. “It was on you, idiot.” Hajime looks flustered.

“Really?”

“Yup. I figured it out when we were maybe 8 or 9. We were in the woods looking for beetles and I tripped and twisted my ankle and you carried me back to your house on your back. I remember thinking that I never wanted you to put me down. That I wanted to be with Hajime always.” Tooru looks away and sighs. “If only I could have told you then.”

Hajime reaches out, turning Tooru back toward him. “No, it’s a good thing you didn’t tell me then. I would’ve imploded, probably. I didn’t really think about it until high school. It came to me shortly after I realized I was gay… it didn’t take me long to realize that most guys don’t think about their best friends that way.”

“Oho, were you checking me out in the locker room, Hajime? So indecent.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Shut up.” He shifts a little, sitting a little more upright and turns himself so he’s fully facing Tooru. “Listen, I… I just want to make sure we’re on the same page. About all this.”

Tooru’s eyebrow twitches in concern. He doesn’t want to assume the worst, but there’s a small part of him that expects Hajime to reject him, to say that despite everything they’ve said to each other that he doesn’t want anything more. “What do you mean, Hajime?”

Hajime scratches the back of his head, then drops his hand into his lap, a determined look coming onto his face. “I want to be with you, Tooru. As your boyfriend. Partner. Whatever.”

Tooru waits for the “but.” It doesn’t come. He must look pretty dumbfounded, because Hajime starts to look nervous. He blinks once, twice, three times before grinning. “Yes. I want that, too, Hajime.”

Hajime relaxes, relief washing over him. “That’s—thank you, Tooru. I promise to take care of you.” He bows slightly.

Tooru snorts. “So old fashioned,” he says. “I can’t say your job will be easy. I’m very high maintenance, you know.”

“I know that,” Hajime says, nonplussed.

“I promise to take care of you, too, Hajime,” Tooru says. Hajime smiles.

“Thank you.”

It’s nearing 2am now. They lie back on the floor under the kotatsu, Tooru tucked under Hajime’s arm. They lay like that for a while, listening to each other’s breathing. It’s so peaceful, the silence of Hajime’s apartment broken only by the soft sounds of their breathing. After a while, Tooru stirs, turning toward Hajime, an unpleasant thought invading his mind.

“Were you sad? At my wedding?”

The question takes Hajime by surprise. “I—no. I wasn’t. Honestly,” Hajime says firmly. “Well, maybe a little, but by that point, I’d made my peace with it.”

Tooru hums. “I’m sorry anyway.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Hajime says. “I knew what I was getting into. You have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about, not regarding this. I have no regrets.”

Tooru snuggles a little closer to him. “Thanks, Hajime.”

They sleep on the floor that night.

+

They agree that they’ll tell Hanamaki and Matsukawa first. Two weeks after that evening at Hajime’s, the four of them get back together at the bar. Tooru and Hajime deliberately show up late, walking into the bar together. Hanamaki spots them and waves them over.

“It’s so unlike you to be late, Iwa,” he comments.

“Well he’s with Oikawa, so it’s not that surprising,” Matsukawa points out.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa sit down and order with Rei. Iwaizumi’s nervous, despite Oikawa’s reassurances. It’s strange, a role reversal for them, but Iwaizumi’s always been an emotionally guarded person. It’s not easy for him to share his feelings so freely, but Oikawa sends him a warm smile when their drinks arrive.

“Hajime and I have some news,” Oikawa announces.

“’Hajime’?” Hanamaki parrots.

“That’s right, _Hajime_ and I,” Oikawa repeats. Hanamaki narrows his eyes. “Hajime and I are together. As a couple.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa blink. “Wait, seriously?” 

“Yes,” Iwaizumi says.

“Since when?” Hanamaki asks.

“About two weeks ago.”

“Damn,” Hanamaki says, then cracks a smile. “Congratulations. I really didn’t see this coming, but I’m happy for you. I admit I had my suspicions back in high school, but since nothing seemed to happen back then, I figured nothing would. And, well, you know.” He gestures vaguely, but they get the meaning—Oikawa had gotten married.

“You had suspicions?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Yeah,” Matsukawa answers. “You two just seemed so close. And there was that time Oikawa blew off his girlfriend to go to the Pacific Rim premiere with you. I remember thinking that there was no way any high school boy would skip a date with a hot girl to go to a monster movie with his friend.”

“Plus it was so obvious Iwa was checking Oikawa out in the locker room,” Hanamaki adds.

Hajime flushes. “I was that obvious?” he chokes out.

Hanamaki laughs. “No, I’m just teasing. It wasn’t that obvious, but I could tell. I’m very perceptive, you know.”

“I knew it~” Oikawa sings. He pokes Iwaizumi’s cheek. “So cute, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa off playfully.

The four of them laugh. Iwaizumi’s more relaxed now, but his posture is still a little stiff. “So, you’re really okay with this?”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa sigh, shaking their heads. “Of course,” Hanamaki says.

“Besides, we can’t really judge,” Matsukawa says, Hanamaki nodding beside him.

Tooru chokes on his drink. “Excuse me? What does _that_ mean?”

“That’s right, your Makki-chan and Mattsun shared a night together,” Hanamaki says.

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi asks.

Hanamaki purses his lips. “Yes, seriously.”

“But I thought…”

“Mattsun, shall we share the tale?”

“Let’s do it.”

“It was back in college, we were both single as fuck, hanging out at my place when my roommate was out of town, a little horny, and we both thought, ‘why not give it a try?’ So we did,” Hanamaki explains simply.

“It was so awkward,” Matsukawa says.

“Yeah, it was weird,” Hanamaki agrees. “I can say without a doubt that Matsukawa is not my type.”

“And you’re not mine.”

Tooru laughs. “This is so ridiculous. I can’t believe this!”

Matsukawa laughs. “I haven’t thought about that in a while.”

“Me either,” Hanamaki says. “Say, wanna try again?” he teases.

Matsukawa pretends to think about it. “No, sorry, I’m still not into beanpoles.”

“Hurtful.” Hanamaki feigns offense.

“I will say, in all seriousness,” Matsukawa says, holding his drink up to his lips. “I wouldn’t be opposed to trying it with someone else.”

“Seriously?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Yeah,” Matsukawa says. “Why not? I don’t know if I would go so far as to call myself bi or whatever, but I’m open to it.”

“Well, cheers to that,” Oikawa says, lifting his glass.

“And cheers to you two,” Hanamaki adds. “I’m afraid I can’t say I’d try it again, but I’m still on your side til the end.”

“Cheers to that,” Hajime says, clinking his glass against the others’. The rest of the evening is nice, normal despite a few jibes from Hanamaki and Matsukawa. As they walk home together, hand in hand, Hajime feels more at peace than he has ever before.

“That was nice,” he says. Tooru hums in agreement. “Thinking back, I don’t know why I was so afraid. If… if you wanted to tell our parents, I’d be okay with that.” Tooru nearly trips.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Hajime says. “It’s nice, having people know. I didn’t realize it before, but I really was hiding, wasn’t I? But I want people to know. About us. Maybe not everyone, but at least the people we’re close to.”

“That’s great!” Tooru grins. “Thank you, Hajime.” He wraps his arm around Hajime’s waist. They walk slowly the rest of the way home, and if they stop to steal a few kisses along the way, there’s no one around to witness it.

+

They decide to tell their parents just before New Year’s. Their families always have a joint party on New Year’s Eve, and they figure it’s a good a time as any. And, should everything go well, they could spend the New Year as a couple, together with their families. They arrange a dinner at the Oikawa household two days before the party. It’s not that unusual, but Hajime gets the feeling his parents suspect something. 

When they all sit down around the table, Tooru sits beside Hajime, slightly disturbing their usual seating arrangement. “Apologies, Auntie, but do you mind if I sit beside Hajime tonight?” he says when he slides into her usual seat.

“Of course, Tooru,” she replies, walking around the table and sitting in Tooru’s usual seat. Tooru’s mother emerges from the kitchen with her husband in tow, the two of them carrying main dishes for the meal. They set them down, Tooru’s mother noticing the change in seating and raising an eyebrow slightly before sitting down.

“Before we eat, I’d like to make an announcement,” Tooru declares. He and Hajime look at each other, sharing a smile before turning to their parents. “Hajime and I are a couple.”

Hajime’s eyes dart over to his parents, who look shocked. He’s holding his breath. His mother’s face softens after a couple seconds. Belatedly, Hajime realizes she’s smiling. His father is, too. “That’s wonderful,” she says. “I was starting to get worried you’d given up.”

Hajime’s confused. “What do you mean?”

“We’ve known for a while that you weren’t interested in women,” she says candidly. “We were just waiting for you to bring it up.”

“You did?”

“Of course we did, Hajime. You’re not as subtle as you think you are. Do you think most teenagers keep men’s sports magazines stuffed under their mattress?” she says.

Hajime turns beet red. “Mom!”

She laughs. “Sorry, sorry.” Her face settles into a warm smile. “I was just worried you’d given up on finding someone.”

Hajime doesn’t know what to say.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, son,” his father says. “I know things may be difficult for you two right now, but times are changing.”

“I’m so happy for you two,” Tooru’s mother says. “If there’s anyone I know I can trust with my Tooru, it’s you, Hajime.”

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” Hajime says, bowing. He feels so overcome, so overfilled with emotion. He feels Tooru’s hand on his back, rubbing circles, soothing him.

“Alright, tell us everything,” Hajime’s mother demands.

Eventually, they eat. The food’s gone cold by then, but the atmosphere is warm enough that it doesn’t bother anyone too much.

+

Hajime and Tooru greet the new year together, standing on Hajime’s tiny balcony as the sun rises. They’re going to the shrine after breakfast, but there doesn’t seem to be any point in making a wish.

Tooru smiles warmly at Hajime. “Happy New Year, Hajime.”

“Happy New Year, Tooru.” 

+

end.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this story back in 2017! I had the first ~500 words written, then stuck it into a folder and promptly forgot about it until I stumbled upon said folder 2 days ago. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Let me know what you thought!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @pantsworld_ and on Insta @martsenpai.


End file.
